


That David played and it pleased the Lord

by Cheesecloth



Series: 10 Days of Femslash [9]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Fairies, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Aurora is a Serpent, Crossover, Curses, Disney femslash, F/F, Femslash February, Iridessa is a Sidhe, Pre-Slash, Sidhe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: Sometimes you just get a really, really random idea and you're like......Yeah I'll just go for it.
Relationships: Iridessa (Disney Fairies)/Aurora (Disney)
Series: 10 Days of Femslash [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169345
Kudos: 3





	That David played and it pleased the Lord

Aurora paused in her slow and dangerous slithering patrol through the enchanted forest.

The fresh fallen leaves crumbled under her heavy body. The crackle of it alerted the nearby birds and sidhe.

But not all of them.

To Aurora’s delight, the last small creature was distracted with the mesmerizing glitter of the bubbling brook.

The rainbow glare of it was nothing, however, compared to the ethereal glow of the sidhe’s skin, and her golden flower-petal lace dress shone warmth like a hearth.

“Shhhhhhidhe,” Aurora greeted.

The pretty creature turned, miniature humanoid hands over her chest as she gasped.

“Serpent!” The sidhe squealed with nervous trepidation.

Aurora coiled tightly up onto the log by the brookside. The wood groaned under her boa form. Her cursed fangs bared themselves as she spoke with keen delight. “I have sssseen you before. Iridessssa, yes? The sunlight sidhe?”

Iridessa hopped away from her perch on the rock, and further away from the log. She peered up against her kin’s sunlight to assess the serpent’s unique violet gaze. It was strangely more beautiful than the light catching on the stream. Completely entrancing. The sidhe worried that the serpent may choose to eat her.

“And I have seen you. Aurora, isn’t it? The cursed beast of our forest?”

Her voice trembled. How could it not? Aurora had raised her body out of its coil and began to circle Iridessa at leisure.

Oh, how tiny she was compared to the beast that ate the fruit of the sacred tree of her queen. Aurora had been a princess, cursed to fall into an eternal sleep.But her fairy godmothers, in their panic as the days, grew closer to Aurora’s end, brought the poor girl to the enchanted forest and begged the superior sidhe to thwart her curse.

Yet the princess was like a fly to honey. The forest of the sidhe is made of nothing but honey. Not literally, but metaphorically. Every step could be your last free step. And Aurora stepped wrong. Thus, she was cursed into crawling the leaf-strewn floor of the sidhe queen’s forest for the last many centuries.

The serpent became formidable ever since. She ate as she liked, seeing no consequences. Iridessa’s wings fluttered anxiously.

“Oh worry not, sssmall pretty creature. You are of a sizzze I could eat, but I find that I do not wish to eat you. I am instead drawn to you.” Aurora confessed honestly.

“Drawn?” Iridessa’s starshine soul could sense her truth, and the sidhe’s wings calmed. The serpent’s coils drew closer until they touched. Iridessa tried to hold in her gasp at the feel of the ancient beast’s scales.

“To your warmth.” The beast’s slit pupil eyes glittered with the radiance of life. Iridessa does not see it as common among the trickster sidhe. They’re usually creatures of heartless cold strength. Not always, but usually. Iridessa still has heartful life in her. She used to be a fairy, after all. Born from a child’s first laugh. And the child’s laugh that brought her to life was _radiant_.

“You are ssso small,” the serpent continued. “And yet you against your magical form I feel the warmest I’ve ever felt.”

Iridessa blushed considerably. “Kind words, serpent.” She placed a hesitant hand forward and caressed the nearest flank of scales that touched her. Just one scale was nearly bigger than her whole body.

But Aurora certainly felt something. The scales under her hand shifted and the beast let out a pleased hiss.

“This forest is rather cold,” Iridessa murmured, glancing around the shimmering ancient trees of old. The birds, undisturbed by any further noises to alert them of danger, returned to sing.

No sidhe has returned.

“Very cold,” Aurora mourned. She gracefully placed her beautiful straw-colored head to gently nudge into Iridessa’s hands. The beast relaxed as though Iridessa were a sunning-rock. “But you?” Her serpent tongue flickered to scent the air of her new favorite attention.

“You’re not so frightening,” Iridessa purred. The curse that rippled over Aurora’s serpent form made the sidhe purr. There was something unseen. Something very compatible between their magics, despite their sizes, and despite their stories.

It was easy.

Like they’ve walked together before, once upon a dream.


End file.
